The invention relates to an insulation stripping tool.
A stripping tool according to the preamble is known from the German Patent No. 32 41 530. In this known stripping tool, an arm is guided and supported in a recess in the center portion of another arm. A cylindrical pin, which is loosely supported in oblong holes of the arms, serves as a common pivoting point for the pivoting and shifting of both arms. The pin and a multi-step expanding spring are used to move the arms against one another such that their gripping jaws are pressed against each other and the associated blades are brought into the cutting position. Subsequently, the blade of the movable arm, together with the arm itself, is pulled back with respect to the other arm in order to strip off the insulation.
This known stripping tool according to the German Patent No. 32 41 530 has been manufactured in numerous variants and has generally proven well. However, the arms of the tool, when pressed against each other, do not only execute a pivoting movement but also a translational movement. This impairs the execution of fine or minute operations with this tool since it moves in a manner unusual to the hand of the user. Moreover, it is difficult to accommodate a wire cutter within this structure in such a way that it is easily accessible.